Starlight Moon vs Slaying Moon: Kichirō
Kichirō Getsueikirite had just finished yet another boring day of high school in Karakura Town. "What a day!" he thought to himself. His father was probably closing up the store, so he decided just to head to their home next door to the Urahara shop. He sighed when he passed by the warehouse where his father's friends, the Visoreds, lived. "What a rundown old rut." he thought silently as he passed by. Dyan Arashi was also in Karakura Town, in a Gigai. He had just walked out of one of the World of the Living's "Convenience Stores", which turned out not to be all that convenient, as they hadn't had what Dyan was looking for. Kisuke's old shop had a better chance of getting him what he wanted than this place. So he started walking off down the street, yawning. Since that battle, life had been pretty uneventful. His Zangetsu was still in his Inner Hollow's color scheme. He sighed as he neared Kisuke's shop. Best not to dwell on thing's like that. As he neared the shop, he picked up a trace of powerful spiritual pressure. It was close by too. Kisuke? No, this was different. It felt different. He decided to go check it out. It would interesting. Kichirō immediately sensed it, "Urahara-dono?" he initially thought, "No, this is more Hollow-like. An Arrancar perhaps? It can't be the Visoreds, they're behind me." With the feeling unnerving him, Kichirō took out some Soul Candy from his pocket, "Guess I'll go Shinigami and find out." With that, he popped the candy in his mouth and was instantly transformed into his Shinigami body. "Go home!" he commanded the mod soul in his body, which then took off in the direction of his house. He then floated high into the air to get a better view. "Where is it coming from?" he wondered as he looked. "It's stopped.." Dyan thought. "Guess now is as good a time as any to try out the Gikongan Uncle sent me." He popped one into his mouth, and he was forced out of his Gigai, transforming into his Shinigami body. The black-wrapped Zangetsu that was on his back still unnerved him. "Get to Kisuke's." He told his body and took off, heading in the direction of the stationary Kichirō. Kichirō continued to observe the newcomer's spiritual energy. Feeling threatened, he drew his Hoshigetsu and held it firm at his side. It was a full-time release Zanpakutō and one that made him proud. Whatever was coming at him seemed more Hollow than Shinigami. Perhaps it was another Shinigami-Hollow hybrid. Who knows? Kichirō took his posture and prepared to fight at the slightest sign of danger. As Kichirō came into sight, Dyan stopped, so he was plainly visible. "So, you're the source of that spiritual pressure." Dyan said, surprised to see someone who appeared to be so young exuding such powerful energy. "I thought it was Kisuke at first, but I was wrong." "That's strange." Kichirō replied, relaxing as he swung his sword over his shoulder, "I thought the same thing. You've got a sizable amount of Hollow energy. You some kind of Visored?" he asked. "Yeah." Dyan replied, sighing. "And lemme tell you, bein' one is a pain in the ass." He looked over at Kichirō's sword. "Nice blade. You a Shinigami?" "Nope." Kichirō sighed, lifting his blade to examine it. "I'm a human. Still, I guess having Shinigami powers makes me half-Shinigami." he explained, setting the blade back down on his shoulder. Half-Shinigami? And yet he had powerful spiritual energy. Dyan placed a hand on Zangetsu's hilt and the black bandages flew off from it, shrinking down onto Zangetsu's tang. "I hate sounding so abrupt, but I'd like to spar with you." Dyan said, a grin crossing his face. "It's been awhile since I fought someone out in the Real World, and I don't think this is a chance I can pass up." Kichirō closed his eyes and swung his blade forward to point at Dyan, "Guess there's no avoiding it. Oh well, I won't complain. The old-man would probably want me to stay in shape." he said. "Your move, Visored." Moon Phase Dyan looked at Zangetsu. It was emitting strange, pinkish-purple reiatsu. Why would that not cease? He decided to put it out of his mind for the time being. He pointed a finger in Kichirō's direction. "Hadō 1, Shō." With Dyan's skill in Kidō and his power, this would not be as weak as a level one Kidō would normally be. Kichirō angled his blade and heard the clank, as the spell collided with the blade. "Kidō, eh? I suck at Kidō." he commented, raising his blade above his head. "Guess there is no avoiding it. If you can use Kidō, than there is no need to hide my ability. Getsuga Tenshō..." Kichirō snarled, releasing a lavender wave of energy at Dyan "A Getsuga Tenshō?" Dyan was surprised. "There's something you don't see everyday." He raised his Zangetsu up and the lavender energy wave collided with it. "Getsuga Tenshō." He muttered, releasing a light green wave that canceled out Kichirō's. "My Hoshigetsu is a Getsuga-user. His Getsuga is nothing like yours." Kichirō replied. With that, he flashed forward and slashed his large blade at Dyan. "True." Dyan replied, and swing his gleaming blade up at Hoshigetsu, blocking the strike and jumping back. "Every Getsuga I've ever seen is different. Just take my Uncle's as an example." Then Dyan Flash Stepped towards Kichirō and began to slash at Hoshigetsu with Zangetsu, causing the former blade to vibrate slightly as Dyan attacked the blade in the same spot continuously. As Dyan attacked, Kichirō blocked over and over again. "Attacks like that are useless. My Hoshigetsu is extremely thick and isn't even feeling your zanpakutō's cuts." he said, shoving Dyan away with one swing. "That Hollow energy of yours is strong. I know some Visoreds, and their energy is usually balanced. What's with yours?" Dyan frowned. There went his plan on shattering that blade. "I already told you. Bein' a Visored is a pain in the ass." His blade became immersed in energy. "Shōgetsu!" He cried, swinging his blade and launching a large blast of energy from Zangetsu at Kichirō. Kichirō swatted the energy away as if it was a baseball, he then swung Hoshigetsu around by the tassel on the end. "That was a nifty trick. Your Zanpakutō is similar to mine." "You mean yours is similar to mine." Dyan replied. Just what was this kid? Even Zangetsu had briefly gotten caught in that attack. He sighed. This kid was turning out to be more interesting that he had anticipated. Now was the time to try that out. "Hadō 2, Kirimi." He called out the Kidō's name. But his method was rather unusual. Instead of spawning from his free hand, the Kirimi blade formed from the hand holding Zangetsu, and it spread over Zangetsu, covering it in yellow light, This spell would increase Zangetsu's power. Gripping the cloth at the end of it, Dyan began to spin the blade with the cloth and then threw it like a flail, the Kidō enhanced Zangetsu flying straight toward Kichirō. Kichirō narrowed his eyes and leaped backwards, narrowly avoiding Zangetsu's blade. "A flail, eh? So your Zanpakutō is the same as my father's after all. I'll even guess it's name; Zangetsu, right?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he flew forward while Zangetsu was still flying in the other direction and made a slash for Dyan's head. Dyan titled his head to the side and jumped back, the blade grazing his shoulder. Yanking Zangetsu back into his hand, the Kidō armor vanished. "Yeah, my blade's name is Zangetsu. And what do you mean same as your father's? Is there another Zangetsu user out there?" "Its annoying, isn't it?" was all Kichirō would say. He then held out his blade in front of him, "C'mon. Show me some of the fabled Zangetsu's power." "If that's what you want." Dyan said, lifting his blade. "Getsuga Tenshō!" He called the attacks name, but instead of firing a blast or a crescent, he fired a small, combat ball of energy, and it moved much faster than the original Getsuga. Almost like a Bala. "Not good enough!" Kichirō declared, charing his own blade with energy and swatting the ball of energy back at Dyan with increased velocity and power. "Just like him!" Dyan thought as he slammed Zangetsu into the Getsuga orb and sent it spiraling back at Kichirō. Moon Phase 2: Final Release "What is this, baseball?!" Kichirō asked, slashing the ball in two. "You're definitely stronger than you look. Guess I'll have no problem using this then." He then thrust his blade forward, "Βankai!" he roared. Darkened energy with a red outline erupted from him and encompassed the area in a dense reiatsu. Upon emerging, Kichirō donned a long white robe which flared out at the end. His zanpakutō was now in the form of a glove with five blade-like extensions on the fingers. "Kōken Hoshigetsu..." Kichirō stated. "Now, I'll show you how to really use the Getsuga Tenshō." "So you wanna get serious.." Dyan gripped his blade and black reiatsu with green outline was beginning to surround him. "Bankai." The black aura enveloped him fully and shot into the air like a pillar. When the energy receded, Dyan had donned a black robe with green lining that flare out at ragged ends. The right arm of the coat was sleeveless, and a chain was wrapped around Dyan's arm, extending from his hand, which wore a black glove. His Zanpakutō had changed from it's elegant cleaver appearance, and had become a daitō, it's guard resembling a manji, albeit in an "stick" like appearance. "You say you'll show me how to really use the Getsuga Tenshō?" Dyan asked calmy. "Then bring it." His blade began to crackle with black and green energy as it surrounded the blade. "Getsuga Tenshō." He said, swinging the blade forward and letting loose a large blast of Getsuga energy. Kichirō looked up from under his white hair, "Please.." he scoffed and he literally grabbed Dyan's Getsuga Tenshō with his gloved hand. The energy caused a surge of wind to burst from their location, yet Kichirō was easily holding the blast back. Then, by clenching his gloved-hand, he destroyed the Getsuga with his bare hand. "Ijō Getsuga!" he roared. With a slash of his hand, a black Getsuga with red outline burst forth and, instead of attacking Dyan, wrapped around him forming a cage of energy. "Just like my Shōgetsu, only it's not a cage." Dyan said, watching it wrap around him. "This'll be problematic." He began to focus his Getsuga energy into his blade and it erupted around it. "Getsuga Tenshō!" He cried, and launched a massive Getsuga at the cage holding him. After a brief effort, it shattered, and Dyan was able to see the outside again. "That was a pain in the neck, I'll give you that one." Dyan raised his blade and swung it up into the air, shooting 100 black needles with green outline into the air. "Getsurame!" He swung his blade down and the needles rained down on Kichirō. Kichirō was already prepared with his follow up, "Getsuga Chirashi!" he declared. Suddenly, Kichirō was firing Getsuga energy into the air all around him which took each of the needles and absorbed them with ease. The energy lingered even after Dyan's attack ended. "This is what Getsuga Tenshō looks like as a shield." he explained. "Can't say I was expecting that." Dyan said, surprised. He took off, charging at Kichirō with great speed. Then...he vanished. And what was more puzzling was his presence seemed to be no where. Kichirō morphed his Getsuga Chirashi into an orb around him, this way it would protect him from any angle. "If you have something worth using, I suggest you do it before I kill you." Kichirō stated, hoping to draw his opponent into the open. "He thinks he can kill me." Dyan thought from wherever he was. He sighed. "Let's see if I can bluff him." He grinned, and jumped up above Kichirō. "GETSUGA TENSHŌ!" He cried, and swung his blade, sending out a large and thunder-like blast of Getsuga energy. The Getsuga Chirashi pieces swirled around Kichirō and then focused themselves just above him, taking Dyan's Getsuga head on and reflecting it. "That didn't work last time. Why would it change? The definition of insanity is trying the same thing over and over and expecting different results." Kichirō snarled. Dyan's face showed no shock. It was as if he expected his Getsuga to be useless. "It does seem I can't do anything while those pieces are up. My only hope is to strike hard and fast. Quick moves and Kidō in rapid succession. Can I do it though?" He took a stance. "Hadō number 31, Shakkahō!" As soon as he launched the blast, he dissappeared, appearing above him. "73, Sōren Sōkatsui!" He cried, launching a large blue blast of energy from his palms. Next, he appeared at the left of Kichirō. "Kongōbaku!" He launched a large ball of flame, similar to Shakkahō, and then appeared a few feet under Kichirō. His blade glew a mixture of blue and black with green outline. "Amahi! GETSUGA TENSHō!" He launched his final attack, a Getsuga Tenshō merged with the Kidō spell Amahi. All these attacks he had launched were executed very fast, and flying at Kichirō from all directions. There was no possible escape, and one way or another, those scattered Getsuga's were going down!